Brotherly love
by shadowrider97
Summary: AU Luffy lives with his brothers Kid, Law, Drake, and Hawkins. Their lives are changed when strange things begin happening to their home, and now they need to find out how to stop them. Inspired by 'Ups and Downs and All-Arounds' by cywscross


A/N: those of you who are waiting for More Than Five, I'm sorry but I got this in my head and I just HAD to rewrite it down! Please be patient a little longer! Without further ado, begin!

disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the other stuff that appears in this story. If I did, Luffy and Nami would already be together and Kid would have been in Luffy and Laws' alliance.

000000

**Luffy's POV**

_The sounds of fighting echoed around me. People in white uniforms and jackets clashed with others who were all dressed differently. The only things they had in common appearance wise was their tattoos. They all appeared to have a purple cross with a face that had a big, white mustache._

_Standing a distance away was a giant. The tattoos had to do with him because he too had a large white mustache, but that wasn't (completely) what made him so intimidating. It was the fact that he towered over everyone around him. His muscles swelled across his body, along with a number of terrible wounds, any of which would have killed a lesser man._

_All of these details were eclipsed, however, by the scene that I witnessed before my eyes. There was an extremely tall man in a crimson suit and a hat with the word "Marines" on it. He was massively built as well, adding to his overall intimidating appearance. These details didn't manage to distract me from the fact that HIS ARM WAS MADE OF LAVA!**  
**_

_And it was currently shoved through someone's body._

_There was a man crouched over me, his body acting like a shield against the deadly limb. He had long black hair and freckles dusting his face. He had on a pair of shorts but was completely shirtless._

_I could only stare in horror as my savior smiled. One thought raced through my mind, blinding all reason and bringing tears to my eyes._

_"**ACE!"**_

_000000_

"Hey, Straw-Hatter! Wake up! We need to get ready for class! Hawkins and Drake are waiting for you! You know how Drake gets when he has to wait! And you too, Kiddo! I swear, if you guys didn't snore so loud we'd all think you died in your sleep!"

I shot up at the sound of Law's angry shouting. Groaning, I got up and stretched my arm out to grip my school uniform, which was just a white, long sleeve dress shirt and a red tie. Whatever else I wanted to wear was fair game.

And yes, I actually stretched. Like, my arm extended and everything.

See, me and my four best friends/brothers are what the world calls "Devil Fruit Users", which was strange because our powers have nothing to do with fruit. Basically, there were a set number of people with special powers. Whenever one of these people died, the universe did eany-meany-miny-moe (A/N: I think that's how you spell it) and WHAMMO! The lucky person gets those powers. People may say they're special or whatever, but scientists say that it's actually a pretty random process.

When a Devil Fruit User is made, they're brought to this place called Grand Line Island to go to a special school and they get what may be the world's best education. Most people would think it would be a special government training camp, secluded in the far corners of the globe or something, but it isn't. It has its own city, airport, and harbor, too. Everybody knows exactly where to find it, so the students can see their parents on holidays. The ones at Raftel University can leave for the summer since they have the best control over their powers.

And the school isn't even exclusive, either! People with a lot of money or higher-up connections can get their kids in if they want. But it is a pretty difficult process. They are trying to get into the best school in the world, after all. And on top of that, it's full of magic kids trying to learn how to control their new abilities. Not exactly high on the "Safest Places" list.

Grand Line Island was an awesome place. It was pretty much a perfect circle, except for two places. The farthest point south had a strip of land spearing out into the ocean, ending in a cliff. The western shore had a crescent- shaped cove with a stretch of pearl white sands. So, instead of a perfect circle, it looked kind of like someone had just speared the Apple logo and then smoothed it out. It was mostly covered by a small forest. It wasn't truly massive, but it was enough for the five Mega-Novas (as our makeshift family had been dubbed) to camp out in whenever we feel like getting away from it all. A guy named Gol D. Roger had discovered the island and decided to build a school there for Devil Fruit Users. After he passed away, the government took matters into their hands. Now the place was run by these three old guys called the Big Three. The first was Rayleigh. He was Roger's best friend. Apparently he left the school to him in his will. He was the one who made the deal with the government to help him protect the students. He still owns the island and all the property there, so he is allowed to terminate it at any time. The second was Sengoku. He was the World Government's representative. It was his job the make sure nothing illegal occurred on the island. He also had to make sure that no one got it into their head that the place was something terrible and tried to bomb it or something. The third is this guy named Edward Newgate, but everyone called him Whitebeard. He was voted into the post by the public. His job is to keep everyone from thinking it's all some government conspiracy and they're really just trying to train super-soldiers or whatever else people think happens there. And that's the balance of power: the owner, the soldier, and the representative of the people.

Twin Capes City was on the southern tip of the island. That's where all the comings and goings happened. Food, supplies, people, everything had to travel there first. It actually had a population as well. Maybe it wasn't enough for it to be truly considered an actual city, but it was close enough. The stretch of land that speared out of the island was used as the airport landing strip.

On the east side of the island was Red Line Middle School. Since the process was completely random, people of all ages came here. They could be a baby just born yesterday, or an old man that will die tomorrow. You never know. With that in mind, the builders created four schools. Red Line was one of them. That was where everyone in sixth, seventh, and eighth grade attended.

On the west side, just on the edge of the beach of Crescent Cove, was Raftel University. Those who had already gotten a college diploma were still required to attend so that they would not in danger the public. If someone had been on the island doing the required coursework for at least six years, they weren't required to attend the University, though everyone did. Free tuition at the best college in the world? Who could pass that up!

In the center of the island was Calm Belt Elementary. They handled everything from newborns, to fifth-graders. There was a small road leading into town, should the kids ever need to greet their parents when they arrive. It also made evacuation easier, should the need arise. This was also the only place that had adult dorm masters, the others appointing student representatives to the task. That's also were I met my four brothers. I had got my powers before I started preschool, so I've been here longer than almost anyone. Law had gotten his half way through kindergarten. Kid's then appeared towards the end of first grade. Hawkins and Drake both came just before the start of third. Since we met, the five of us have been inseparable. We quickly established ourselves as brothers, and that's the way we have remained. It helped since we all have "The Problem"...

On the north side of the island is Sabaody High School, which is where we now attend. We live on the top floor of the boys dorm, and we're the only ones to boot. On day one, Kid and I challenged some guys to a 2 vs. 100 Battle Royal. Law had taken all the ones we beat down and used them for his... experiments. Hawkins walked up to random people and told them "The Shadow of Death hangs over you..." The first five got angry and tried to beat him up. That stopped when they were sent to the emergency room. Strangely enough, at some point during the day, they all either got a call telling them someone had died, or something they owned was damaged beyond repair. Is that considered having it die? Only Drake seemed calm... Until he got caught hacking into the schools computers to try and find out about the latest government conspiracy. They found the guy who was supposed to be working security over there tied up to an active ceiling fan and getting shot at with a baseball pitching machine filled with tomatoes.

The Big Three seemed more than happy to lock us up together and throw away the key. They said we could have the top floor, provided we didn't wreck anything on the floors below. Each school has a pair of towers containing the dorms, one for the boys, the other for the girls. Each tower is eleven stories, the ground floor being a class lounge, with a dozen bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, and a massive living room on each dorm floor, with a bathhouse next to the dorms. Normally it's supposed to be three or four to a bedroom, depending on how many people are living there. Some of them might live with family in the city or what not. But since there's only five of us, we each got two bedrooms. On for sleeping, and the other to use as our own personal man-cave. Law had turned his into an operating room, Drake's was a crime lab, etc. We had two extra rooms, but we're saving them for emergencies. Well, one now. The other is being used as a kennel for Law's pet polar bear, Bepo, that he stole from a zoo once on a field trip.

And so, this is the family I was greeted with as I stepped out my bedroom door, pulling on my jeans and straw hat as I went.

Kid step out beside me. Like me, his shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked with his tie loose around his neck and his crimson red hair was a rat's-nest. It was held up by the bandana and goggles he had wrapped around his forehead. However, he let his sleeves all the way down, where I had pulled them back to my elbows and he had on strange baggy black pants with yellow spots, along with black combat boots, where I had on sandals. His pale face made his already red lips look even more so, almost like was wearing lipstick. He grumbled something under his breath. It was something along the lines of, "Wait 'til I get my hands on the goatee-faced pain in the neck!"

Said pain in the neck was currently handing Hawkins his morning bagel before turning back to the stove to finish everyone else's meals. Law wore his shirt and tie in the same way as Kid, except his didn't have nearly as many wrinkles. He took great pride in the fact that he could iron clothes and the redhead couldn't. Kid claimed it "wasn't manly enough." He just didn't want to admit that although he could manipulate it, he had no idea how to operate machinery. Law also wore jeans and sneakers. His black hair was hidden beneath his white beanie with black spots sprinkling the bottom of it.

Hawkins accepted the plate with a nod. As always, the physic jerk's cloths were perfect. His shirt was wrinkle-free and neatly tucked into his dark purple pants. His tie was perfectly adjusted to his neck and his black loafers shinned like they were brand new. His straw feeler-thingies held his cards in the air so he could read them while he ate. His pale-blonde hair and pale skin accented the black triangle tattoos over his eyes.

Sitting across the table from him was Drake. His shirt was open at the front to reveal his chest, while his tie hung loosely from his neck. The shirt draped over his dark blue jeans that were studded with metal strips and hung over his black cowboy boots. His open shirt revealed the large black "X" that was tattooed there, matching the scar he had on his chin. On his head was his hat that hooked over the front of his face with a large feather sticking out the back. Over his eyes was his mask that he said made him look mysterious and had everyone laughing at him behind his back. His blue eyes shone through the fabric. He didn't even look up from the newspaper he was reading as we walked in.

Kid and I leapt across the living room, dodging furniture, video game controllers, and empty pizza boxes as we went. The room was circular. One half of the room was lined with sixteen doors. The one on either side of the row was a bathroom, with the bedrooms set in between. Directly on the other side of the room was a set of double-doors that led out into a square hallway. If you turned to the right, you'd find a winding, carpeted staircase that traveled around and around the tower until it reached the bottom. If you didn't turn, directly across the hall was an elevator. We take the elevator. From the front door, you could turn right and enter the kitchen/dinning room. Turn left and you'd in counter a glass wall. A glass door in the center lead out onto a terrace overlooking the island. Since we live on the top floor, our roof was glass. Light filtered through onto our living room, which once had some semblance of neatness. Now, after five violent and energetic teenaged boys living in it, it was a mass of scattered furniture, wires, and food wrappers/containers. Home sweet home.

"It's about time," said Law as we took our seats. "Breakfast is almost ready. Speaking of food, Hawkins, it's your turn to pay for dinner tonight."

The physic just smirked at him. "I don't believe that's in the cards, my friend," he replied. Law raised an eyebrow before reaching over to a random on of the cards and flipped it. Hawkins looked down on it before his eyes widened and he paled. Slowly he licked his lips and turned to me. "You know Luffy, they just invented this new combat training method. It's called 'dieting'!... Luffy?"

I blinked, startled out of my thoughts. I looked up to see everyone starring at me. "You ok?" Asked Drake uncertainly.

"Kind of," I replied. "It's just... I had one of 'the Dreams' last night."

They all blinked before their eyes widened. Wordlessly, Law extended his hand and a notebook and pencil appeared in it. He opened it up, marked the date, and handed the book to Drake. With a sigh, I recited the dream without leaving out any details. As I talked, Drake recorded it all in the notebook. As I finished, they all sat back to think.

We all had a similar problem. All our lives, we've had these weird dreams. Other people might have just said they were regular old dreams, but we knew better. They felt... different. Almost like memories. We started having them more often after we got our powers. They got stranger when some of the people from our dreams started popping up in the real world.

Like, my best buddy is this guy named Zoro. His godfather was this guy named Mihawk, and he's supposed to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Plus, he's a freaking movie star! He had some important friends and money to burn, so now Zoro's here. But before I met him, I had a dream about him. He was tied up to a wooden post and I was asking him to join my pirate crew. Then this weird guy with an axe for a hand showed up, and this wimp took a hostage. The axe-guy tried to slash me while I beat up the wimp. But before he could, Zoro took him down.

Back to the dreams, to top it all off, the five of us seem to be the only ones that have them. We've asked around but no one seems to have them. So we've just taken to telling each other and then writing them down so that we could remember them.

"The giant in the background sounds like Old Man Whitebeard," commented Law from his spot at the stove.

"The question is, who is Ace?" Replied Hawkins. "I've never met anyone by that name. What about all of you?" We all shook our heads.

"We're going to have to leave soon, so let's talk about this later," said Drake. "Did everyone do their homework?"

"What are you, my mom?" Joked Kid.

"No, but I'd be more than happy to call her for you," replied Drake with a smirk. "Maybe she should come over for a visit, since it sounds like you're forgetting her face?"

Kid paled. "You wouldn't dare! I take you down, Lizard-Breath!"

"Bring it on, Tin-Man!"

They were both startled as a plate full of eggs and toast appeared in front of both of them, only for a hand to shove them both face first into them. "I just cleaned these floors!" Shouted Law angrily. "If you get blood on them, I'll max out the heater and let Bepo loose in your rooms while you're sleeping!"

They both widened their eyes and paled even further. "You're a sadistic jerk, you know that Law?" Said Kid.

"No," he replied, "I'm a sadistic surgeon. 'The Surgeon of Death!'" He declared proudly, realizing his mistake too late. He could almost feel the grins growing on our faces.

Law has a flaw. He is extremely proud of all his abilities. He also has no problem what so ever about flaunting them, either. He does it so much that it eventually becomes a habit, and habits are hard to break. So when he got that nick-name he talked about it for weeks! At least, until one day...

"More like 'The STALKER of Death'!" we all said together. There's a story behind this. You see-

An alarm started going off on the stove.

"Time to go!" Said Drake loudly. We all stood up and grabbed our bags as Kid and Drake threw their food at me, and I swallowed it whole. We ran out the door and pressed the button for the elevator.

Ah well, I guess that's a story for another time!

END

A/N: I called them the Mega-Novas, because that's what I call the five of them. They're a lot stronger than the other Supernovas so I gave them their own title! As always, review please! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
